Push-out style windows have been installed with increasing frequency due in part to their style and increased viewability therethrough. These windows are available in, for example, casement and awning types. Generally, push-out style windows include an outer window and a hingedly mounted screen that is inwardly rotatable. By rotating the hinged screen inwardly, access is provided to the outer window from the inside. The outer window is generally also hingedly mounted so as to be outwardly rotatable.
When an operator desires to open the window, the operator can unlatch the window and push on the window to a desired open position. The force used to open the window is applied directly to the window, such as on the sash, as compared to using a rotatable or lever-actuated assembly to open the window.
While push-out style windows have provided an easy and elegant window system, they can suffer problems related to maintaining the desired open position under loading conditions such as, for example, on a windy day. As such, there is a need for improved push-out style windows.